mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Upuaut
thumb|Upuaut dando cetros a Seti I encontrado en el Templo de Seti I. Upuaut es mostrado como un lobo de pelo grisaceo o azulado para evitar confusión con Anubis.En la mitología egipcia tardía, Upuaut (también Wepwawet, Wep-wawet, Wepawet y Ophois) era originalmente una deidad de la guerra, cuyo culto estaba en Asiut en el Alto Egipto (Licópolis en el periodo grecorromano). Su nombre significa "abridor de caminos" y se le suele mostrar como un lobo en pie en la proa de una barca solar. Algunos interpretan que Upuaut se veía como un explorador, saliendo a abrir rutas para que avance el ejército.Pat Remler, Egyptian Mythology A to Z: A Young Readers Companion, Facts on File Inc., 2000. p. 170 Note: Remler's reference only states that Wepwawet's name means 'Opener of the ways'. Una de las inscripciones del Sinaí afirma que Upuaut "abre el camino" a la victoria del faraón Sejemjet.Remler, p.170 Upuaut originalmente se consideraba una deidad lupina, de ahí el nombre griego de Licópolis, significando "ciudad de lobos", y es probable que Upuaut fuera originalmente un símbolo del faraón, intentando asociarse con los atributos lupinos, deificándose luego como una mascota para acompañar al faraón. Igualmente, se decía que Upuaut acompañaría al faraón en las cazas, en cuya capacidad era titulado "(uno con una) afilada flecha más poderosa que los dioses por sí solos". thumb|Tablilla de marfil mostrando al faraón Den encontrada en su tumba en Abidos, c. 3000 a.C. Originalmente unida a un par de sandalias reales, que se muestran en el reverso. El lado mostrado aquí enseña al faraón golpeando a un miembro de una tribu asiática junto con la inscripción "La primera ocasión de aplastar al Este". Upuaut está en la esquina superior derecha. Con el tiempo, la conexión con la guerra, y por lo tanto con la muerte, llevaron a Upuaut a ser visto como el que abría las puertas por y a través del Duat a los espíritus de los muertos. Con esto y la similitud del chacal al lobo, Upuaut se asoció con Anubis, una deidad que era adorada en Asiut, considerándose finalmente su hijo. Visco como un chacal, también se decía que era hijo de Set. Por lo tanto, Upuaut suele confundirse con Anubis. Esta deidad aparece en el templo de Seti I en Abidos. En el arte egipcio tardío, Upuaut es mostrad como un lobo o un chacal, o como un hombre con cabeza de lobo o chacal. Incluso cuando se consideraba un chacal, solía mostrarse con pelaje gris o blanco, reflejando su origen lupino. Estaba vestido como un soldado, además de llevar otro equipamiento militar, como una maza o un arco. En cuanto al propósito alabador de los faraones, circuló un mito tardío que afirmaba que Upuaut nació en el santuario de Uadyet, el lugar sagrado de la antigua diosa del Bajo Egipto que se localiza en el corazón del bajo Egipto. Por lo tanto, Upuaut, que hasta ahora había pertenecido solo al Alto Egipto, formó parte integral de los rituales reales, simbolizando la unificación de Egipto. thumb|Upuaut 664–332 a.C., Museo de Brooklyn. En los textos de las pirámides tardíos, Upuaut es llamado "Ra" que ha ascendido del horizonte, quizás como "abridor" del cielo. En el contexto funerario egipcio tardío, Upuaut asiste la ceremonia de la apertura de la boca y guía al fallecido al inframundo. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Egipcios Categoría:Dioses de la guerra Categoría:Dioses del inframundo